


Daylight ◦ Ashton Irwin & Michael Clifford

by animechey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/animechey
Summary: She's something not from this world - she has more than one other half.One of them fought the Civil War - he's still living in it.One of them fought World War One - he can't stay in one place too long.One of them fights for gay rights - he isn't living for himself.The thing is, no one lives forever.© Chey Eveleigh | August 2018





	1. Daylight ◦ Lyrics

_I can't look at you in the same light_   
_knowing what you did, in my heart doesn't feel right._   
_Yeah, my head's been tripping all night._   
_I need another point of view._

_I got a friend who's committed to sci-fi,_   
_he's read every comic, he's addicted to Twilight._   
_He'll give you the goosebumps, but he's never lead me wrong._   
_He said, she's got a method of killing,_   
_pulling you in like you're gonna start kissing,_   
_fooling around until you've lost all feeling,_   
_sucking your blood until your heart stops beating._

_Before we started, it was over._   
_I feel our bodies getting colder._   
_She gives me, a feeling that I can't fight_   
_and it's the road that leads to nowhere_   
_but all I want to do is go there._   
_She's got me, running from the daylight, daylight_

_I got a taste for it and I'm obsessed,_   
_lying here no fear in the darkness._   
_Now I'm not happy unless, I'm close enough to you,_   
_and all these dreams I'm dreaming;_   
_freaking me out I wish I knew the meaning._   
_Doesn't make sense because I'm just not seeing_   
_how I'm alive - it feels like I'm not breathing._

_Before we started it was over._   
_I feel our bodies getting colder._   
_She gives me, a feeling that I can't fight,_   
_and it's the road that leads to nowhere,_   
_but all I want to do is go there._   
_She's got me, running from the daylight, daylight._

_I'm not ready to start again_   
_and you're not willing to make amends._   
_Now the daylight's dangerous,_   
_it will turn us both to dust._

_I'm not ready to start again_   
_and you're not willing to make amends._   
_Now the daylight's dangerous,_   
_and it is much too late for us._

_Before we started it was over._   
_I feel our bodies getting colder._   
_She gives me, a feeling that I can't fight_   
_and it's the road that leads to nowhere,_   
_but all I want to do is go there._   
_She's got me, running from the daylight, daylight_

_I feel our bodies getting colder._   
_She gives me, a feeling that I can't fight,_   
_and it's the road that leads to nowhere,_   
_but all I want to do is go there._   
_She's got me, running from the daylight, daylight._


	2. I ◦ Gruesome Beginning

**1845 - American Civil War**

The battle continues on around her, oblivious to the girl in their midst. Well, that is, if you'd really call her a girl after all she has been through and witnessed. That, and, well, she's not exactly a girl - or a human for that matter. She is centuries old - one of the first of her kind, created by a witch. By looking in her blue eyes, anyone can tell that she's a girl out of time; a girl without a place in the world.

Every being has somewhere to go; someone who loves and cares for them; someone to go to when they're in trouble. With the girl's kind, they have that, but differently to humans. What she and her family have are Mates - and there tend to be more than one for creatures that live for centuries. Right now, she has a sense that her Mate is nearby, and that he is about to die at the hands of his own kind.

The humans call the supernatural monsters, but, in reality, the humans are worse than the supernatural. The latter don't slaughter their own kind over minor disagreements like the former do, and there is always a logical reason behind their wars if there are any. Similarly, the supernatural don't drag the humans into their messes, but the humans always manage to drag the supernatural into theirs.

A sudden gunshot, clear as day, rockets through the air. The girl's head flies up and she runs at full speed towards the death shot. Pain flies through just below where her heart is and she stumbles slightly, but forces her feet to keep moving towards the fallen male. An animalistic roar leaves her and the soldier who shot her Mate finds himself dead in a split second, his body hitting the ground just as the girl falls to her knees beside the young soldier, cradling his head in her lap.

His hazel eyes look up at her with wonder. "Are you an angel?"

She shakes her head, tears stinging her eyes as a small smile crosses her face. "No. I am a demon."

"Have you come to take me to hell?"

"No. I have come to give you a second chance at life; an eternal one if you can survive."

His eyes flutter shut in exhaustion. "Why..?"

She presses her hand firmly against the wound, staunching the blood flow. "Every supernatural creature has one or more Mate, and you're mine - you're the only one I've found in the millennia that I've lived through."

"I'm nothing special, m'lady. 'm just a poor farm boy."

"You're everything to me, Ashton. Don't you doubt that for a second."

"You speak so elegantly, m'lady..."

Her eyes widen as her ears register Ashton's slowing breathing and pulse. "Ashton, please. Let me save you; let me give you a better chance at life than this hell you've been living."

The boy in her arms smiles, eyes remaining closed. "Your wish is my command, m'lady."

Moments before his heart stops, the girl lowers her mouth to his throat. Biting down with sharp teeth, his blood permeates her being and her eyes grow a deep ruby colour. The moment he starts to thrash in her iron grip, she pulls away, blood leaking from her mouth. Biting her own wrist, she drips her blood into his mouth, watching as he instinctively swallows the thick, dark liquid.

As it makes its way into Ashton's system, he convulses. He breaks out of the girl's hold and curls into a ball in an attempt to alleviate the pain, but he knows that there's no way to stop it now that it has begun - he just needs to wait it out. A raw, animalistic scream tears itself from his throat, mixing into the sounds of gunfire and yells of terror surrounding the two superior beings. Minutes later, the pain subsides in the boy's body, and he slowly sits up, an ache still resonating in his new body.

He looks over at the dark haired girl. "Who are you?"

"My name is Katherine, and i am a vampire," she says, smiling at the new supernatural creature.

"What am I to you?"

"You are my Mate, and I will do anything to protect you. You will understand this soon, my love."


	3. II ◦ Transitioning

**1866 - After the war**

A crash sounds, followed by curses, and Katherine sighs, a small smile adorning her face. Closing her book, she stands and straightens out her dress before making her way into the kitchen to her Mate, laughing at the sight in front of her. Ashton is leaning against the cupboard with his head in his hands, his curls matted to his head, the table laying in splinters before him. Looking up at the laugh, his hazel eyes instantly spot his Mate standing in the doorway with a grin on her face.

"Still not used to it, Mr Irwin?" Katherine laughs, walking over to him.

Ashton groans, allowing her to place her arm around his waist. "It's been two years, and I'm still learning how to control all of this."

"It will take some time. Don't get too worried about it, my love."

"How long did it take you?"

"It took me over a decade, but I was alone and had no one to help me." She smiles up at him. "You have me to help you, and I've had millennia of practice."

He looks down at her with amusement. "Exactly how long, Kat?"

"Well, I'm one of the first vampires, so, I'd say around four or five millennia."

"Holy gods."

"There's no such thing as a god in this world."

"I was brought up to believe in god."

She backs away from her Mate and stares at him with unreadable eyes. "In all my life, I have seen no proof of this 'god' of yours. I am sorry, but there is no such thing."

The brunet shrugs, running his fingers through his slightly long hair. "I said I was brought up to believe in god, I never said that I did. When the war made its way here, I knew there was no way a god would let this much slaughter happen, and I knew I was right to doubt his existence."

The dark haired girl tilts her head to the side and looks him up and down, listening to the faint beat of his heart. She has always found it strange that the dead still have beating hearts, and that the dead can still be killed by mundane things - a bullet to the heart, or the classic stake to the heart. The heart does spread blood around the body, so it must spread the blood of their victims throughout their frozen bodies so they can still function as though they're human.

Contrary to popular belief, vampires can still eat human food, but it does not sustain them or drive away their appetite for blood. Also contrary to popular belief, garlic and crosses do nothing to ward off or harm vampires. To be honest, there is next to nothing that can harm a vampire permanently or ward them off. They even have reflections, just to ward off another silly little myth.

Katherine is broken from her thoughts by Ashton. More specifically, the curly haired boy picking up the broken pieces of what used to be the table and, somehow, impaling his hand with a sharp piece of wood. Cursing, he drops the pieces in his hands and walks around, clutching his wounded hand. The dark haired girl smiles at his idiocy and walks over to him, one hand gripping his and the other gripping the wooden shard. She yanks it free from his hand and a stream of curses leave the curly haired boy's mouth as the wound heals before his very eyes.

She throws the wood into the pile on the floor and places her hands on her hips. "The thing about our kind is that we heal faster than anything else, and that, with enough practice, we can almost sever our pain receptors so it's easier to fight if we're forced to."

He turns to her with a look of concentration on his face. "So, we can stop ourselves from feeling pain?"

"In a way, and not for a long period of time."

"Why not?"

Katherine subconsciously rubs her arm. "A vampire who cuts themselves off from pain for an extended period of time becomes the mindless beasts you hear about in lore."

He gently takes her hand. "Kat, what happened to you?"

"That's a story for another time, my love. It's one of death and pain and blood; the glorious life of a being that feeds off living creatures to survive."

"I'll wait for you, just like you waited for me."


	4. III ◦ Drugs and Alcohol and Mates

**1925 - After World War One**

Katherine reclines in a bar in New Orleans and sips her drink, blue eyes following her lover as he makes his way across the floor filled with thirsty men and women. She watches as he bows away from their lingering touches as he walks past, his jaw clenched at the disgusting stench of desire and lust flowing off them. Ashton makes his way over to his lover and all but drops onto the seat beside her, placing two cups on the table with an annoyed sighing groan.

"I already despise this century, and it's only been twenty-five years," the curly haired boy complains. "Can we go back to the 1800's?"

The dark haired girl laughs, swinging her legs to rest upon his. "Time travel is not one of our abilities, my love. However, we can live in our memories for almost half a century. Although, it's best you not do that. Everything is changing so rapidly in this century already."

A scent fills the air and Katherine's eyes widen in disbelief, turning to search through the crowded bar. Ashton's hazel eyes darken to a ruby red and a small growl escapes him on instinct, his body wanting to speed through the crowds to find the one that smells so captivating. As his muscles twitch beneath his skin, her hand darts out and grips his wrist tightly, keeping him in place and preventing him from moving away from her. She can't sense who's supernatural in here, and that could mean everyone is human.

Ashton whines lowly, eyes fading from their current deep ruby red back to their usual bright hazel-green eyes. Katherine's own bright blue ones zero in on a young male, who appears to be around nineteen or twenty, and her lips part is shock. He's clad in an officer's uniform and his slightly long hair is combed back from his pale face. Medals decorate his breast and glimmer in the dim lighting of the room. Ashton's gaze follows hers and he goes rigid beside her, eyes hardening at the array of war medallions.

"He's killed many people," Ashton hisses, muscles twitching under his skin. "He's no better than us."

Katherine sighs, closing her eyes. "No human is better than us - no matter how pure they may appear."

"At least we don't kill without provocation."

"I'm not defending them, but neither do they."

"They sign up to kill their own kind, Katherine!"

Her eyes fly open and glow deep ruby, her arm twisting and pinning him against the cushioned chair. The thud causes a few glazed over eyes to drift to them, but they soon moved back to their drunken conversations. Ashton grunts at the impact and turns his angered ruby eyes to her, teeth bared. Katherine glares down at him and Ashton visibly shudders under the harsh gaze.

"I know more than anyone here that they sign up to kill their own kind, Ashton," Katherine hisses venomously. "Remember that I am millennia older than you, and that I have seen all the wars you only read about."

"Is that so?" someone asks, their voice sending chills down both vampire's spines and drawing their ruby eyes to the tantalising smelling male from before. "What does that make you then?"

"Something that means you no harm."

"If that's true, then why do you have this man trapped beneath your arm?"

"He is not one of you - he is mine. I created him, but not without reason."

"Then what is your reason?"

"He is my Mate. one of them anyway."

"Ah, yes. You immortal beings tend to have more than one mate."

Ashton laughs, easily sitting up since Katherine loosened her grip on him. "We are not immortal."

Katherine shoots the younger vampire a warning look. "Ashton."

The officer tilts his head to the side. "You're from North Carolina. When were you born?"

Ashton hesitates, but Katherine gives him a small nod. "I was born in 1846, and I fought in the Civil War."

"And you, miss?"

Katherine reclines on the chair and stares up at the brunet. "I was born over five millennia ago. I don't have a specific year for you."

"So, you're one of the first vampires created. Interesting."

"Now, who are you?"

The officer smiles. "My name is Michael."


End file.
